


Pillow Dief (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Turtle uses a sleeping Dief as a pillow.





	Pillow Dief (fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNHvdpzuz_gBTA4YB9lv4dhydMajtIjkFmX7VhKXOJ9M8ZuE9ekyy7x1QwMj2zSFw?key=c2twYXB3eHA0U3VnTWwyVmVzNnJwUlFfclFBZTRn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
